


Seemingly Endless Rain

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Canonical Character Death, Maybe Reincarnation?, Only a hint of Merthur, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dies and wakes up in a mysterious location. Where is he and how can he return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seemingly Endless Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written on this prompt from the Merlin Arts Fest: It’s cold. The rain won’t stop falling, and he/she is all alone. And then they see a light coming from far away.

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before…” Arthur managed, and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s neck, “Thank you.”

He was only vaguely aware of Merlin’s sobs, as he held him in his arms. It was only a matter of seconds until Arthur succumbed to the pain and darkness that had begun to overwhelm him since Mordred had stuck the sword in him. Arthur knew that in this moment, there was no where else he’d rather be than in the arms of someone who loved him so much, someone that he couldn’t help but love in return. And everything went black

 

~~~~~~~

 

Arthur had the strangest sensation. He was aware of the ground below him. It was hard, not unlike the forest floor. He slowly opened his eyes only to get splashed in the eye with water. He slowly sat up. When he opened his eyes again, he could see that it was raining. He looked around to find some marker of where he was. He was disappointed to find that for as far as the eye could see, there was flat ground and it was raining. It wasn’t familiar territory, and it smelled of a lake and the odd smell of rain on dirt. Arthur finally realized that even though it was raining, and had been since (he guessed) before he got up, he wasn’t wet. He looked up, expecting to find storm clouds, but saw that the sky (was it really a sky?) was a blue-green color, and seemed to ripple.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the events that led up to his awakening. He was frustrated to find out that nothing came to mind, except Merlin, who was crying. Why would Merlin cry? Had he done something wrong? He looked down and was surprised to find a large bloodstain on the front of his chainmail. _Camlann_. It all came back in a rush. The battle, the mysterious sorcerer (well, Merlin), getting stabbed by Mordred, stabbing Mordred in return, Merlin, Merlin’s confession, and finally dying in his arms on the side of the lake. Dying. He was dead. However, here he was. Looking around and finding no clues as to where he was, Arthur set off, determined to find answers.

Arthur walked down the flat terrain. There seemed to be no change, no indication of the distance he travelled. The rain had not let up, and as he walked, it seemed only fitting, considering his mood. His actions seemed sluggish, even to him. He had no sense of time or distance. Despite his wariness of the land, and his lack of a weapon, he kept going. He had to find… something. Some indication that this was real. Until finally he saw something in the horizon. It seemed like a lump, but seeing as that was the only change in terrain that Arthur saw, he tried to run towards it. His body would not allow him to, so he kept up the steady pace and he reached the mysterious object.

As he got closer, he realized the object he had seen was a stone. More specifically, the stone that he had retrieved Excalibur from, which once again was thrust deep into it. When he reached the stone, a girl came out from somewhere. She was pretty, with a kind face and dark hair. She worn an old red dress, and smiled kindly when she saw Arthur. As she approached, he noticed that she wasn’t getting wet either, even though it was still raining.

“Welcome Arthur,” the mystery girl said, “I am the Lady of the Lake, however, I am known to those you know as Freya.”

“Hello Freya,” replied Arthur “I don’t suppose you could tell me what’s going on?”

Freya gave him a sad smile. “I think you know what happened,” she said “But where you go from here is up to the fates. You recognize the sword. If the time is right, you can once again wield the sword. This will only happen if it is a time of need, or if you have faith in the one you left behind.”

Arthur’s thoughts whirled to Merlin, Guinevere, Leon, and all those he had left. He focused once again on the sword and Freya. She was smiling kindly, almost as though she could read his thoughts. He had to get back to Camelot. For his people, his Gwen, his Merlin. Well, not _his_ Merlin, even if they both recognized the feelings they had. Gently, he wrapped his right hand around the hilt of Excalibur, the leather familiar in his grasp. He closed his eyes and focused on Merlin, his magic, how he saved Camelot, and how he knew now how the person who had power mattered much more than the amount of power that they had. He opened his eyes to find that the sword was once again pulled out of the stone.

“Well Arthur Pendragon, it seems that your time has come once again,” Freya proclaimed proudly “I doubt that we will meet again.”

Arthur turned and saw a light up ahead, the distance between him and the light was unknown. For the first time since he awoke, he felt the rain pouring on his head, and when he looked down, he could no longer see the place where Mordred’s sword had entered him. He smiled and started toward the light, which was much closer than it appeared. Just as he was about to enter it, Freya’s voice caused him to turn.

“Take care of him,” she requested, “He once made me feel so loved, and I can see he will make you feel the same.”

He nodded and her, and gave her a small smile. He didn’t have to ask who Freya was talking about. There was only one person who could have made that impression - Merlin. Arthur walked into the light, and he couldn’t help his giant grin at the thought he could see everyone he loved once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur instinctively stepped back as a strange thing whirred past him. He was disoriented at the sudden change of scenery. It was no longer raining and he was standing in grass. In front of him there was a strange black strip winding through the landscape, and a small house behind it. He turned to see if he could see where he came from, but only saw the lake of Avalon. The tall tower that once stood proud on the center island was gone, and Arthur wondered how much time had passed. He turned back around and the first thing he saw was a very surprised and happy Merlin.

Arthur smiled and was soon attacked by Merlin who was hugging him fiercely. Arthur wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his face in his neck.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, crying slightly as he pulled back “I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again.”

“I would never leave you so easily,” Arthur replied, not quite ready to let go, “How long was I gone?” Merlin mumbled something that he couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

“Fifteen-hundred years, give or take,” Merlin said nervously. Arthur stared at him, awestruck, and a little wary. “So it turns out the whole ‘you are magic itself’ thing kind of makes me immortal,” he explained quickly “I’ve awaited your return for so long.”

Arthur pulled him in for another bone-crushing hug, vowing that he would never make Merlin wait so long for him again. It dawned on him that Merlin was forced to watch everyone he knew and loved die and was forced to repeat the cycle over and over, not knowing when Arthur would return. When he pulled back, he noticed that Merlin’s face was coated in tears, and Arthur wiped them away.

“Come on you clotpole,” Merlin finally said, “We better start getting you acquainted with the twenty-first century.”


End file.
